Morningtown Ride
"MoringTown Ride" is a lullaby, written and performed by Malvina Reynolds in 1957, and covered by a number of artists. It tells the 'comforting' story of the 'journey' through nighttime made by all the "little travellers" (children), on board a train, with the Sandman as guard. The Wiggles and Jimmy Little sing this song on It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Song Credits * Malvina Reynolds Lyrics reprinted by kind permission of Festival TBC * JIMMY LITTLE appears courtesy of Festival Records * Vocals: Greg Page Guitars: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Double Bass: John O'Grady Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Rick Price and Paul Paddick. * Musical Arrangements by: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney Australia by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Transcript Jeff: (in engineer's hat) Everyone, we're here with Jimmy Little. Hi, Jimmy. Jimmy: Hello, Jeff. Hello, everyone. Jeff: Now Jimmy, where did you come from today? Jimmy Little: Well, I travel a lot on a train from the town called Nera, Momadery. And that's where it goes, stops, turns around and goes back. Jeff: Ah! Now you've sung lots of songs. Do you know any songs about trains? Jimmy Little: Oh, yeah. I know some but I have a favorite. And the favorite one I like most is the Morningtown Ride. Jeff: Wow! Hey, why don't you join Jimmy and the Wiggles on a train ride? (The sky grows darker and a train is heard blowing its whistle and chugging.) Jeff: (spotting a train) Hey Jimmy, I think it's here now. Jimmy Little: Oh wow! That's great! Let's go. Jeff: Yeah! Song Lyrics (The Wiggles, Jimmy Little and their friends are on a train.) Greg: Train whistle blowing Makes a sleepy noise Underneath the blankets Go all the girls and boys Wiggles: Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away Jimmy Little: Driver at the engine Fireman rings the bell Sandman swings the lantern To show that all is well All: Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away Greg: Maybe it is raining Where our train will ride All the little travellers Are warm and snug inside All: Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away Jimmy Little: Somewhere there is sunshine Somewhere there is day Somewhere there is Morningtown Many miles away All: Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away Rockin’, rollin’, ridin’ Out along the bay All bound for Morningtown Many miles away (Jimmy Little blows the train whistle and Officer Beaples waves on the back of the train.) Trivia * The Wiggles sing this song in 2012 as the original group and in 2013 as the new generation group when they make a tribute to a group called "The Seekers". * The song was written in 1959. * Jeff was originally going to drive The Wiggly Train in the song. (Since he wore the hat.) Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! songs